I am Duff Killigan
by captainkodak1
Summary: Duff Killigan has a few things to say about Kim and Ron.


Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney company. I own this work of fiction.

I am Duff Killigan.

Welcome, friends, me name's Killigan. The worrrlddd's greatest golfer. I haf plans to make the whole worrrld one big golf course. I would haf done it a long time ago if it han't been for Kim Possible and tha buffoon that is always with her. The first time I had tha pleasure of meeting Kim Possible was when I kidnapped a scientist who had come up with a fertilizer that makes all grass and bushes grow like crazy. With this formula I could make fairways out of highways, greens out of parking lots. It woult all be a big beautiful golf course. Then Kim Possible showed up, the buffoon was there but so was this other lad. Talk about a watch wound too tight that daft man was way over the limit. He even shot me in the nose with some thing that shot out his watch. That man was a total waste of me time. Kim Possible on the other hand fought with everything she had. She even took some of me clubs and beat me at me own game. Then later she threatened me with a dandelion. Me the greatest golfing villain in the world and she was threatening me with a dandelion. She blew tha dandelion seeds on meself then poured the super fertilizer on me. Next thing I knew me whole body was one big dandelion. The seeds were even up me nose. Ahhghh, she beat me good that time.

Later, something happened that I never would have expected of Kim Possible. It all occurred around October 31. I had stolen a secret project called the Centurion Project. It was supposed to be some type of special weapons system. Anyway, Dr. Drakken was supposed to pay me for the thing and what should happen but Kim Possible and the buffoon showed up. Everything was going so well up to then, till Kim Possible busted in and got her hands on the project or should I say it got on her. I was just ready to let her enjoy one of me special golf ball when the buffoon showed up. I had just sent one of my special prize balls straight at Kim. Well, the buffoon threw a plate like a Frisbee and knocked the ball out of the way. It exploded and it started the building a'crumbling. Kim and the buffoon escaped leaving Drakken, Shego and me in the remains of the building. It was bad enough to get beat by Kim Possible but Drakken would not pay me because he did get the project. Acchh, the big cheapskate, can't help if he can't hold on ta things. I found out later that the Centurion Project started to cover up Kim in armor as she got more stressed. She was getting more stressed because she was lying to her parents and to the buffoon. She apparently wanted to go to some party, not with her parents or with the buffoon. Well, in the end the Project had covered her in full armor with weapons. I was gonna get her with me prize putter till she knocked me head over heels with some blast. When Kim's father found out about her lying, he called her down, "Kimberly Ann POSSIBLE!" That was a sight ta see. Kim Possible shriveled down like the girl she is. When she told the truth then the project started to shrink down to the bracelet. She was grounded after that. I told all around that she would have to work long and hard to regain me trust.

I've talked a lot bout Kim till now, but I hafta say somethin bout, her partner, the buffoon. His name's Stoppable, Ron Stoppable. He's got ta be the most bumbling hero ever. The lad trips over his own two feet or anythin else in the lad's way. He seems ta have this aura of doom aroun him. The lad has fallen out of more traps than I can count. But you have to hand it to the lad. He takes care of Kim. If Kim doesn't know it, she haf'ta be half blind in the emotion department. The lad has'ta love that girl. No one else woult put up with what the lass has put the lad through. But the lad really seems to care bout her. He is always there to look after her and make sure the lass is okay.

They make the pair; the lad and the lass. They haf beat me several times, as they haf beat, Drakken, Dementor, Fiske and others. They seem ta nearly read each other thooghts. I wonder wha tha future has for those two. If those two ever get over the fear of one ta nother, they coult make a better team. Ah, young love, we will just hafta see whot gonna happen tween those two. I think I'll keep a closer watch on'na two of them. Maybe I can get somethin started ween the two of them. Then use it against the lad and lass. Hav'ta see wha happens in de future. Problem is if they are so good together now when they are jus friends. Wha' could they be like if they really loved each other or worse yet got married. Oh me head, to think of little Kim's running a'round, and little Ron's too. That could almost make a man go crazy.

Here's Duff. I hope that you like this one. Duff doesn't show up a lot but when he does the golf balls come flying. Please read and review. This one will probably be expanded, as I might expand all of the I am's at this season progresses. Hope all is well with everyone. Send me some email if you have a idea of what you might like to see Duff do.


End file.
